


The Diary

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-22
Updated: 2006-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: The diary of Lily Evans.





	The Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone  
A One Act Parody**

 

_[SCENE- Harry's Cuboard. There's a sleeping bag type thing on the floor with a pillow. There's a shelf directly above his pillow with plastic figurines of ballerinas and fluffy bears resting on it. Harry is playing with them.]_

HARRY: I'm sorry Ms. Ballet, but Fluffikins is taken. (As Fluffikins) _I'm sorry Ms, but Mlle_ _Plié has my heart. (As Ms. Ballet, sobbing) Nuuu!! I love you Fluffikins!_

_< center>[There's a drilling noise. Harry opens his cuboard door a bit to see what's going on. He finds Vernon drilling the mail hole shut]</center>_

VERNON: Ha ha! Let's see the mailman shove those in! 

HARRY: [rolls eyes]

VERNON: 


End file.
